Search and Rescue
} |name = Search and Rescue |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Mistress_Selby.jpg |px = 260px |caption = Caption here |start = Mistress Selby (Docks) |end = Mistress Selby (Docks) |prereqs = |location = The Wounded Coast |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = The Underground Railroad |next = How to Frame a Templar |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Search and Rescue is an Act 2 side quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest becomes available from Mistress Selby's Board if you have finished The Underground Railroad by agreeing to help Mistress Selby. Walkthrough Docks Terrie, a mage whom you may have rescued during Act 1, informs you that another caravan of mages from Starkhaven was sent to the Gallows, but it was intercepted and the mages freed. Now one of her friends has been captured by a bounty hunter, and she asks for your help in freeing them (though the quest description says "one of my brothers", the captured mage is actually a woman). The Wounded Coast Go to the Wounded Coast. Take the southern path at the first intersection. The entrance to the Bounty Hunter Getaway is at the north-westernmost point. Bounty Hunter Getaway Enter the cave and proceed north, battling Critter-ranked Bounty Hunters. One group of them attacks from the left, the other is down the stairs to the right and fits neatly into an 8m AoE attack. The main fight is in the larger chamber to the east through the adit supported by wooden beams. The enemies encountered here wear Coterie armor, so use spirit element attacks for the most damage. There are two traps in the cave: one Complex-ranked trap (30 Cunning, 150 XP) just past the tunnel exit (30 cunning, 150 XP); and one Standard-ranked trap before the stairs to get to the captured mage (20 Cunning, 100 XP). There is also a Complex-ranked chest in the left-side shack on the ground. The large chamber first presents you with an Assassin and several Critter ranks, followed by an Assassin and Commander together. It is a good idea to power through each Assassin and eliminate them before they do too much damage to the party, and it is possible to retreat to the first chamber and drop out of combat between waves, if necessary. The wooden doorway serves as an excellent choke point for both the Critters and the Elites, particularly if positioned to the side of the door out of sight of the archers. They'll bunch up and hinder each other's movements enough that semi-circular AoEs like Scatter and Cone of Cold can hit all of them in a single attack, not to mention that fighting from here keeps you from having to worry about the traps. Try to keep the Commander and Assassin in the second wave separate, but if you can't, stun the Commander and power through the Assassin's health. After you talk to the Captured Apostate, she thanks you and leaves. Return to Mistress Selby for your reward. Rewards * 1 * ~310 XP (combat) + 750 XP (quest): ~1060 XP Once this quest and How to Frame a Templar are completed, talk to Mistress Selby again. She disappears, but you get: * 100 XP * 1 Notes * If the conditions for How to Frame a Templar were not met, i.e. Keran was expelled from the templars at the end of Enemies Among Us, the quest cannot be completed, and therefore the flag for the additional reward and subsequent disappearance of Mistress Selby does not trigger. She simply remains where she is and provides her regular ambient dialogue about rewarding you "proper-like" for helping her people. Bugs * It is possible to gain more experience points by talking to her again before she disappears. Gallery Mistress Selbys Board.jpg|Mistress Selby's board Terries Friend.jpg|Terrie's friend Category:Dragon Age II side quests